


Surprise at the Office

by PeachyAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyAngel/pseuds/PeachyAngel
Summary: Your girlfriend has too many duties. And you love to make her forget all of them.
Kudos: 2





	Surprise at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Uhm, this is my first script and it is about a scene that I've been thinking a lot lately. You know, my days are kinda all work and no play...  
> I did accentuate only with [ ] because I like to see what kind of tones the actors like to use, and even sound effects. so please feel free to improv as much as you want :)  
> Feedbacks are always welcome!  
> Ahh, english is not my first language so please excuse me if there are mistakes ~  
> The tags for this post are
> 
> [M4F] [Gentle MDom] [Babygirl] [Princess] [Spanking] [Slight Degradation] [Praising] [Established Relationship] [Multiple Orgasms] [Creampie] 
> 
> Have a good read, everyone 💕

[Knocks, door opening]

Hey, baby! Since I took a break today I thought I could stop by your office at the end of your shift and say hi… [kissing] so… Hi! [Laughs]  
Ahh, don't worry, I talked to your secretary, it seems like there's no more appointments for you today. She was leaving, actually… 

[Gasps] Oh, gosh, look at all those papers! All this work to do! 

You look so tense… [Sigh] Princess, are you overworking yourself again? You really do that everytime, huh?

Baby, I know… I know all these people really need you and you are a responsible woman. And I have to say, I'm always so proud of you! You're this brilliant, strong, heartwarming young woman. You're just so precious… and.. you're still my babygirl after all. And I am here to take care of you. 

Come here, let me hold you.

…? What do you mean with "I can't be your babygirl at the office"? You're my babygirl everywhere and all the time. And I will always look after you, princess. Do you understand?

[Shifting noises]

Actually… I've got an idea to ease on some of the stress on your mind and your muscles. [Laughs] 

No, I won't do anything that you don't want to, I promise.  
I promise that you're gonna love it, princess.

Let me take care of you.

[Door locking]

God, do you know the things this high waisted pants do to me? [Gentle kiss] Hugging your ass and your hips in all the right places… Shit, you look so good, princess. And this silky blouse, fuck. I could just rip it off from you in two seconds, babygirl. You're stunning…

[Chuckles] Now, don't pretend to be shy. You know how fucking gorgeous you are. You can see the way people look at you when you're passing by. 

And I know… [kiss] that you are fucking mine. For me to do as I please with that pretty face and that perfect body of yours. [Kisses passionately, whispers] 

I want you to know how good I can make you feel, babygirl…  
So be good for me too, mmkay? 

[Softly] Thaaat's it. I fucking love it when you melt at the sound of my voice… I'm not even properly touching you yet, princess. [Smug chuckle] So sensitive… Look at those beautiful fluttering eyes. [Inhales deeply] 

Fuck, I love the smell of your skin. [Chuckles, teasing] You don't have to be so composed, you know. It's not like we haven't done this before, princess. 

[Whispers]  
I know you've been dying to be bent over that desk and have your little pussy pounded until you're all filled up with my cum.  
[Wet kisses all over]

Oh, was that a little moan? Hmm, that's my good girl… Don't hold it back, baby. Loosen up a bit, mmkay?  
You look so serious and dominant around everyone else and here you are… [Rougher, wet kisses] a messy puddle just for me. I bet that you will be begging in two or three minutes..

What would you employees do if they knew what a delightful little slut you are? [Kiss] how you actually are so obedient.. and so fucking submissive… [Kisses passionately]

[Softly moans, she's touching you through your pants] Ohh, fuck, baby. Are you feeling how hard I am for you? Can you feel how much I fucking want you? 

[Unzipping sounds] 

Yeah, my pretty little slut… Couldn't wait one more minute without my cock… Fuck, trained you so well, huh?  
[Grunts] 

But today's not about me, little one. [Gentle kiss] I will give you what you need at the right time. Do you trust me? [Kiss]. 

Good. Good girl.  
I know what's best for you, princess. 

Let's take off this shirt, babygirl. I wanna play with these amazing tits… That's my good girl. 

[Wet, muffled moans] 

I will never.. [kisses, sucking noises] ever... [kissing] get over your perfect tits, princess. 

Made just for me… All of you. [Gentle wet kisses down her body] 

How does this feel? Are you feeling a little bit relaxed already? [Moans, kisses] Let me take off your pants for a bit, princess. They're getting in the way… [muffled clothing sounds]

Now sit here, sit on your desk. Shh, shh, I will take care of it later [paper sounds]. Right now I just want to… [kisses] make you feel fucking good [passionate kisses down her body]. 

That's it, grab my hair as I kiss your delicious thighs… [Wet kisses, moans]. You fucking feel so good. Smell even better. I wanna fucking taste you, babygirl. Let's take off these panties as well. [Chuckles nervously] God, you're dripping.. fucking Christ.

Let me spread this little wet cunt even more… Shit, so perfect, babygirl. 

[Fingering improv, playing around with her labia, teasing her entrance and her clit]

You look so fucking perfect squirming like this for me… [soft wet lick] Fuck, so so delicious. I can't contain myself like this. Spread your legs for me, princess. Wider, baby. That's it. That's my good fucking girl. 

[Laughs] You're such a dirty little slut, aren't you? You just love to surrender yourself to me. Look at you, all spread out on your office desk just for me. 

No, no, shh, don't you fucking dare. I want you just like this. [Wet noises from fingering one more time]

Fuuuuck. That tight little pussy. Daddy will eat you out just the way you need it, okay? 

[Oral sex scene. Use lots of wet noises and mmmms, and your imagination of course! she is squirming and moaning over you]

Fuck, fuck, this feels so good… I could eat your cunt forever, babygirl. [Wet muffled noises] That's my good girl, moan for me… Yeah, don't hold back, princess.

Mmm, shh, shh, don't come just yet. 

No, princess. You will earn your right to cum when I say so. 

You're not the boss of here anymore. I am. 

[Shifting noises, kisses]  
[Whispering] 

Close your eyes, babygirl. You'll come on my cock. 

[Begin slow fucking improvisation, passionate kisses and wet sounds again] 

Ohh, fuck, princess. [Grunts] Your little cunt was made just for me. 

[Kisses all over the mouth, jaw, neck. Pace of the fucking sounds increases] ...What? [Grunts] you are going to come already? [Chuckles] I guess I teased you a little too much… Fuck…

Mmmh, I'll let you cum for me, babygirl. [Moans] But I won't stop fucking you… I will… fuck.. [heavy breathing] all your stress away.. [Moan, fucking pace increases] 

That's it… Come for me… Squeeze my cock with that wet little cunt… [Groans] That's it, baby… look at me. Fucking look at me as I am making you come. 

Aww, shit, princess.. You're dripping all over your desk and papers [laughs]. Fuck, that's so sexy… 

Shit, I'm gonna fuck you from behind now. [Shifting noises, more paper noises] Fuck, look at you. A slutty little princess, that's all you are, baby. [Pounding sounds]

You don't have to worry about work… [heavy breathing] or home… [kisses on her skin] all you have to think about is being stuffed with my cock and coming all over it… [moans] 

Aw, you're gonna cum again for me? [Pounding sounds continue] Rub your clit, babygirl, I want your pussy clenching around my dick again.. 

Just like this… That's my good girl… fuck… Look at that perfect ass, shit [spanking sounds] 

I'm gonna fill you up, princess. [Moans harder and harder] Yeah, I'm gonna stuff you with my cum, baby.. Fuck, I'm getting close…

[Improv of your orgasm… :)]

Just. Damn. You are amazing. In every sense of the word. [Kiss] 

How are you feeling, princess? More relaxed, maybe? [Laughs] 

You don't have to thank me, I love to do this. And I love you.  
[Slow gentle kiss]

Actually, I made a reservation at that restaurant we're trying to go to for weeks. What do you say? Perfect. [Chuckles]

Okay, okay, let's grab those papers and organize things, then we can go.  
I forgot how actually bossy you can be.

Ouch! Don't-don't hit me! Okay, okay, I will take care of the papers!  
You will be the death of me. [Laughs]


End file.
